


No Turning Back

by angelus2hot



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Lucifer finally gets what he's wanted.





	No Turning Back

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** No Turning Back  
>  **Fandom:** Lucifer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Lucifer Morningstar/Chloe Decker  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 285  
>  **Summary:** Lucifer finally gets what he's wanted.  
>  **A/N:** written for the phrase "The best is yet to come" on my Fluff bingo card 7 [Feb 2019 Bingo!](https://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2644343.html) at 1_million_words

With her head tilted back, her eyes gazing into his, and her lips parted Lucifer found he could no longer resist the temptation she presented. He groaned in surrender as he claimed her lips in a passionate kiss one that seemed to go on forever.

When he finally raised his head, Chloe held her fingers against her swollen lips as she stared in wide-eyed wonder at Lucifer. She had never thought... never expected him to kiss her much less the way he just had. “Lucifer, I....” 

Lucifer couldn’t stop the devilish smile from spreading across his face. From the moment they had met he had wanted to know the taste of her, the feel of her in his arms and tonight he had finally gotten his wish. “Detective?”

“W... wh.... why did you...?”

His smile widened as he finished her question for her. “Why did I kiss you?”

She nodded her head. “Like that.”

“Like what?” With his fingers dancing down the length of her arm he was the picture of innocence. 

There was no time to be coy. Chloe wanted answers, what was more she needed them. “As if I belonged to you.” Sparks danced down her spine and she shivered at the thought. “As if you were trying to stake a claim.”

“There was no trying involved, Detective.” _She belonged to the Devil, she just didn’t know it yet. But before the night was through she would._ He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her unresisting body close to his. “And if you thought that kiss was something, you ain’t seen nothing yet.” He lowered his head until his lips grazed hers as he whispered, “The best is yet to come.”


End file.
